journeytotheskyfandomcom-20200214-history
JourneyToTheSky Wiki
Minecraft: Journey To The Sky About An upcoming Minecraft series in the future that revolves around 4 main characters, mostly known as "The 4 Main Gods". Although the story revolves around the four of them, the seasons 1 and 2 of the series, the very main is a rebirth of a Goddess named Luphinia, known as "Amy Roqua". Amy Roqua is a rebirth of the Goddess "Luphinia". Some may interpret this as Amy Roqua being a descendant of the Goddess, but this is, in fact, a very major misconception. During the time of Luphinia, she never had any lovers nor children. She was a virgin. Although there is a lingering rumor in the series that she was secretly settling down with a fellow God named Serum (God of Wizardry) or his brother Fredrick (God of Time). This hasn't been confirmed since Luphinia is dead. Luphinia had 3 siblings. She was the second child like Amy Roqua. Some may speculate that Luphinia and Amy Roqua are the strongest out of the 4, but this isn't entirely true. It is stated in the series that in fact, Nicolias and Noah are the strongest. They are the first child out of the 4. The writer and fellow co-writers call Noah's character "The Missing Weapon" because despite him being the most powerful and the story also revolves around him, he never had a proper introduction. He never made his appearance in the first two seasons, but rather his younger sister, Amy Roqua. At some point in the series, Amy Roqua began to surpass Noah's strength. This was in the third season where she was finally able to control the abilities that were passed onto her after billions of years. This was the time where she was trying to defeat her corrupted two siblings that were brainwashed by the lords of the two underworlds. Noah is seen throughout the series as a mysterious character that always looked at Amy Roqua and her friends from afar. At first glance, this may cause a lot of people to think he was another villain or an admirer of Amy Roqua, but this is confirmed to be not true in the future events of the story. The youngest two siblings appear in the entirety of the series. From being at war with Gezheit, Amy Roqua's, and Sean's city to protect, to the end of the series. In the first 3 seasons, they are seen as villains because of the "crown" and "sword". The two are named Dantelon (third child) and Irene (youngest). They were captured by the forces of the dark lords when they were children. During their capture, Insreqta, the most powerful kingdom at the time, was being demolished by demons, dragons, you name it. Amy Roqua defeated Dantelon and Irene. She was able to destroy the crown and sword they were wielding causing their memories to flood back and powers to disappear without a clue where it went. The God of all gods known as "the creator", spotted them and stripped all the gods of Luphinia (name of the world) out of their power. The 4 was vulnerable without these abilities. They faced many challenges until they claimed their power once again. At the end of the story, they were facing the two dark lords and their army, defeating them and finally returning peace to the land. Minecraft: Lovelet Lovelet is a series that is attached to Journey to the Sky. Some may misconceive this series as a romance series due to the word "Love" in the title. The title came from the word Love and Locket. There was a heart-shaped locket given to Amy Roqua in her first appearance after going through a portal. Within that locket, it expressed the feelings and affection of somebody to someone else. That locket or "Lovelet" belonged to her mother, gifted by her father. The series revolves around Amy Roqua. Minecraft: Book of Ancients Book of Ancients is a series that is a prequel to Journey to the Sky that shows the life of Nicolias, Luphinia, Doneo, and Iyelia. Characters Main * Amy Roqua * Noah * Dantelon * Irene Secondary * Rose * Yuna * Martlyn * Sean * George * Jupiter * Caden * Lyla * Lucas * Ashura * Averon Category:Browse